


LJ’s Poetry Jam

by sour_skittles_berry_juice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_skittles_berry_juice/pseuds/sour_skittles_berry_juice
Summary: A collection of poems I wrote. I will try to make it so potentially triggering works will have a warning posted in the notes before hand, if any need a warning, or you’d like the work itself tagged a certain way, let me know.





	1. Poetry Menu Project

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter actually contains three poems. All three being from an English project I was assigned. They’re supposed to imitate a poem that I heard in a documentary called “Louder Than a Bomb”, which I can share or give more information about to anyone interested. The poet in question uses descriptive language in her poetry to really immerse you in the moment she’s describing, which I made an attempt to follow. She also wrote/writes frequently about people that have made a significant impact on her life, which I did here as well.
> 
> ⚠️ Warning: The third poem, “Them” has a couple food references, which may be a trigger for some. Please be aware of this as you continue.

Poem #1

Hair that’s dark, like fresh charcoal before the grill  
Eyes like chameleons, that change color based on their surroundings  
Hands that are dry, and rough, like sandpaper  
Mind that constantly is moving, like time  
Someone that switches faces to try to fit in with the people they interact with  
Trying to fit in, not get pushed away  
Still feeling cast aside because they can’t simply start a conversation  
Jealous of friends who can manage simple social interactions  
Shoving aside joking words that cut deeper than intended to  
Breathing in, breathing out  
Going through the motions like a dance instructor  
But maybe the dance instructor isn’t as passionate as they once were

* * *

Yellow

Sweet like morning dew, dripping from a daffodil  
Bright like the light you might see shining in from your window in the morning  
An aura that glows, like the stars at night  
Warm like a fire, crackling in a fire pit  
A color that sings with light and fun  
Until it doesn’t  
The sweetness becomes bitter as the daffodil wilts  
The brightness fades into clouds that you’d see on a rainy day  
The aura dulls, like a new moon  
Now cold like the snow, chilling your bones  
Now it’s a color that hurts you, a little  
With every memory you can’t forget

* * *

Them

Eyes that are sweet, like a chocolate-covered strawberry  
A warm brown like a roasting chestnut  
Hair that flows, like a winding river  
A blonde that feels like a warm, sandy beach  
A smile that makes a stomach flutter  
Like butterflies that fly north through the spring breeze  
A voice that you can’t get out of your head  
The same way that pollen from a gorgeous plant sticks to a honeybee  
Hands that are soft, and gentle  
Like your favorite blanket fresh from the dryer.  
If only you had the courage to say  
Hello


	2. Flying (A Tale of a Bird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for some possibly triggering themes involving falling.
> 
> A vent poem I wrote about a bird and how they fly.

When you think about it

Flying is really just controlled falling

Except when you’re flying 

They don’t call it “falling”

Rather, it’s diving.

You look at a bird, as it tips it beak

Before sailing 

down

and

down

and 

down  


up

but then it lifts its head so it can go back 

And it's soaring again

Through a sky of shimmering blue

But I can’t help but wonder

What it’s like to be that bird

With the ability to soar

Through a steely grey sky

And I also wonder

If I were to dive down

Would I bring myself back up?


End file.
